The incidence of melanoma is rising faster than any cancer other than lung cancer in women. The primary treatment for melanoma is surgical resection. But, no universally acceptable standard treatment exists for patients with stage IV melanoma and their prognosis is poor. Therefore, information regarding patients' perceptions of the burden imposed by their disease and treatment may enhance treatment decisions. The purpose of this prospective study is to evaluate the health-related quality of life (HRQL)in patients with metastatic melanoma receiving vaccine alone, or with high dose Interleukin-2(IL-2), or subcutaneous IL-2. Patients respond to questionnaires measuring HRQL and symptom distress prior to, during, and post therapy. Data collection is complete with 101 subjects enrolled. Analysis of data for the primary objectives of this study is being completed.